A tu lado
by FiraLili
Summary: Porque la historia tiene dos caras. -¿Tanto lo amabas? -No. No lo amaba... lo sigo haciendo.


**Este one-shot se me vino a la mente cuando veía un video en YouTube de Vocaloid "El ogro y la doncella" me encanto al esencia del mismo que trate de acoplarlo a un Sesshomaru and Kagome. Espero les guste. Tiene que leer lo que esta en cursiva.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece a si como ninguno de sus personajes. **

_**A tu lado.**_

**La historia.**

Las vendas fueron retiradas de sus ojos y por fin en mucho tiempo los ojos chocolates pudieron ver de nuevo la luz de luna pero en sus labios no había una sonrisa, tan solo un gesto de tristeza.

-¿Hija…?

Ella movió su cabeza, siguiendo esa dulce entonada, sus ojos por fin volvieron a ver a su madre, a su dulce madre…

-¿Puedes ver bien?

-Sí… por fin vuelvo a ver con mis ojos… puedes dejarme sola.

-Kagome…- Naomi sintió la firme mano de su esposo- de acuerdo.

El silencio reino una vez que sus padres se hubiesen marchado, no quería estar con nadie, bajo su mirada a sus manos.

-Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo…- soltó un largo gemido de angustia- Sesshomaru.

Los rayos solares comenzaron a salir cuando a penas los pájaros comenzaban a cantar pero una morena ya se encontraba sentada junto a un gran roble de sakuras.

-Es muy temprano para que este fuera, Miko-sama- la voz que le hablo era muy gruesa y profunda.

Ella miro a la persona que se alzaba a un lado de ella, su alta estatura y ropajes le impedía observar o ver siquiera su rostro, aunque por su voz debía ser como de su edad, algo llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una mandolina.

-Claro…

-¿Esta triste por algo o alguien?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió y mucho ¿Cómo ese hombre sabia?

-Alguien- por fin respondió- me prometió algo y lo rompió.

Oyó como el joven se iba, sonrió tristemente al recordar como hace tiempo ya otros pasos salían de su vida… para siempre. Pero eso fue interrumpido al oír unas suaves notas que la empezaron a envolver, dulce y lentamente.

_Esto ocurrió hace mucho, mucho tiempo ya_

_Se me fue otorgada esta cruel historia_

_La historia de un Youkai frió de corazón_

_Y la doncella de un puro corazón._

_Ven, acércate a escucharla._

Su voz era hipnótica y sin ser consiente la morena ya estaba absorta escuchando. Sonrió pues ella reconocía la voz que le cantaba, era la persona que siempre venía a cantar canciones… para ella… siempre.

-Eres la persona que me tocaba todas las tardes, mientras lo esperaba a _él_…- pero el trovador no respondió sino que siguió su historia.

_Al final de la aldea,_

_En la boca del oscuro y extraño bosque_

_Ahí donde el camino acaba_

_La casa del Youkai de frió corazón._

_La doncella perdida se hallaba_

_Sus ojos eran ciegos_

_Y sin rumbo, _

_A la casa de él llego._

_Cuando el Youkai le hablo_

_Ella le sonrió_

_Con gran pesar _

_Él le permitió entrar._

_La doncella le hablo de su aldea_

_De las personas_

_Y el Youkai conoció el corazón_

_Calido de un humano. _

"_Vendré de nuevo" y_

"_Adiós"_

"_No puedes" fue la negación_

_Pero ella tan solo sonrió._

_A entrada del bosque_

_La doncella espera_

_Si el Youkai la llama_

_Ella volteara._

_Al día siguiente y al siguiente_

_Y al siguiente también…_

_Y un día se le fue dicho_

"_La figura de un Youkai,_

_Es horripilante y siniestra,_

_Lucen aterradores, aterradores"._

_Un día, a la morada del frío Youkai,_

_Vinieron los hombres con armas en mano_

_Con ojos asustados y atemorizados._

_Prometer "Nunca volver a la doncella"_

_Y "No volver de nuevo"_

_Le hicieron jurar_

"_O ella lo pagara". _

_Donde la aldea termina_

_A entrada del bosque_

_Aquí me apartaré_

_Por el bien de ella._

_La doncella lloró_

_Pero el la ignoró_

_Llora, frío Youkai_

_Resiste, resiste._

_La doncella de una aldea,_

_Una hermosa flor,_

_Para encontrarse con el Youkai_

_Ella regresaría_

_Una vez y otra vez,_

_A pesar del tiempo_

_Creyendo en que algún día_

_Escucharía su voz._

Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro de porcelana, esa historia la conocía muy bien. El dorso de su mano limpio esas gotas de agua salina.

-Una hermosa historia… pero te equivocas- Kagome se abrazo así misma- él decidió alejarse de ella porque era humana.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Sí! Era ciega pero no tonta- replico con enojo- cruelmente se aparto mientras le decía que era una humana y que no valía la pena luchar por ella.

-Y aún así cada día va al límite del bosque, esperándolo.

-Ella no volverá…

-¿Tanto lo amabas?

Pregunta directa, ese trovador sabia la historia… su historia.

-No- él giro la cabeza unos ojos brillaron bajo la capucha de su vestimenta, miro la pequeña espalda de la morena que ahora se erguía completamente pero no le miraba- soy una princesa con su vista apenas recuperada, con poderes de una sacerdotisa… enamorada de un Youkai que nunca vi ni veré. No lo amaba, lo sigo haciendo.

Kagome tuvo la vista claramente clavada sobre los oscuros follajes, ella no volvería a este linde, no volvería.

-Gracias por la historia pero no deberías adornarlas- giro sobre sus talones, sus pasos comenzaron a alejarse hacia la aldea, ella dejaría el pasado atrás.

Sufrió mucho por quedar ciega en ese accidente cuando niña era, sufrió cuando su hermano murió tratando de encontrar una cura para esa ceguera… no sufriría ahora por un hombre o más bien un Youkai, no debía ni lo haría. No ahora que su vista regreso a ella.

-Yo no adorno la historia- esa voz- no tengo porque.

Su corazón palpito, con lentitud dándose ánimos termino por darse la vuelta. El trovador aún se encontraba sentado mirando al cielo. Su voz no era la misma con la que le narro su historia… la voz de hace un momento era de él… de Sesshomaru.

-¿Sesshomaru?- dio un paso titubeante.

-Y nunca rompí mi promesa… siempre estuve aquí.

**¿Y bien? ¿Merezco reviews? Espero que si.**

**AVISO a los que leen "Solo por ti" Este fic es que estoy a próximo terminar por lo que los demás estarán el paro hasta que termine este, tan solo faltaran entre 4 y 5 capítulos y llegara el ansiado final, espérenme.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo brindado.**

**FiraLili.**


End file.
